legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Giorno Giovanna
"I, Giorno Giovanna, have a dream that I know is just!" - Giorno Giovanna Information Giorno Giovanna is the protagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo. He is the fifth JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Giorno is the illegitimate son of DIO, conceived with Jonathan Joestar's stolen body. He is introduced as Haruno Shiobana, a half-Japanese teenager living in Italy. He speaks of his intention to join the powerful gang Passione and his dream of becoming a "Gang-Star" (combining "Gangster" and "Superstar") to restore virtue to the corrupt mafia. Giorno is a natural-born Stand User wielding the life-giving Gold Experience in battle. Appearance Giorno is a teenage boy of average height and slim yet muscular build, far smaller in stature than previous JoJos. He has golden hair of moderate length tied back in a short, braided tail, with three distinctive oversized curls arranged in a row over his forehead. His hair was originally black and unkempt but transformed upon awakening his Stand. His eyes, especially present in earlier depictions, sharpen at the ends similar to those of his father's. Giorno wears a two-piece suit with a checkered coat tail and several ornate features, including wing-shaped emblems on the collars and a heart-shaped opening in the chest area. The most distinctive feature on his suit are the three ladybug emblems located on either side of his chest and directly below his zipper, matching the appearance of his Stand. Later on, his shoes also have the same ladybug emblem on them. The color scheme for his suit often changes in different depictions, but the most common colors are blue outlined with gold and pink outlined with green. Stand: Gold Experience * Destructive Power: C * Speed: A * Range: E * Persistence: D * Precision: C * Potential: A Gold Experience is a close-range Stand, with a range of 2 meters from its user. Unlike similar Stands such as Star Platinum or Crazy Diamond, Gold Experience is not particularly strong. Despite this, it is rather fast and though an individual punch from it has roughly the same force of an average man, it can still launch a barrage of them. It's shown being capable of easily destroying vehicles such as cars and motorcycles. Gold Experience does, however, possess a very versatile power. Gold Experience can endow anything its fists touch with life, which translates into various different effects, most notably by turning inorganic objects into living organisms, be it a plant or animal. Requiem Stand: Gold Experience Requiem * Destructive Power: ??? * Speed: ??? * Range: ??? * Persistence: ??? * Precision: ??? * Potential: ??? This Stand is the evolved form of Gold Experience, created when pierced by the Stand-creating Arrow. Gold Experience Requiem is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Giorno's. Many of its features resemble the original Gold Experience, including the ladybugs on its hands and the oblong grooves across its body. Its head extends into pointed tips with the back of the head hollow, giving it the appearance of a crown. Its eyes have a unique design among Stands, with the 'eyeballs' embedded in cross-like structure within slanted sockets. It has an extended ridge collar on the back of its neck and several indentations and various other patterns covering its body. When it first appears, it wears the Arrow on its forehead; which eventually falls to the ground. Gold Experience Requiem is presented as being primarily ivory white in most media featuring it, with brown, amber and violet features. Gold Experience Requiem is a close-range Requiem Stand that boasts an incredible increase in both speed and power compared to its previous form. It also wields the arcane power of reverting anything to "zero", effectively undoing their actions; a power that trumps even the time erasure/nullification of King Crimson. Gold Experience Requiem is powerful enough as a Stand that it permits Giorno to levitate with it. Due to its increased power, Gold Experience Requiem is capable of flicking a stone fast enough that it ceases to be visible to the human eye, and has enough power behind it to penetrate through a hand and destroy part of a building.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gangsters Category:Stand Users Category:Characters that hail from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Universe Category:Characters favorite by Kingofevil9 Category:Son of Villain Category:Blondes Category:Characters in LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:Healers